Interdimensional Counterpart
Chapter 1 Another Mark, also known as Ri Dae-Jung and Another Larry stayed with their genderbent's Normal counterparts families. The boys and their parents arrived at 11:00am. "Hey, you're Ri Dae-Jung, aren't you?" Zoe said. He nodded and the boys went inside. Ri Dae-Jung saw a sensitive Korean girl playing with a teddy bear. " (Can I watch Rick and Morty?, it's hilarious)" He asked. "What?! You're eleven for Christ's sake!" Zoe responded. Ri Dae-Jung put on Netflix, chose Zoe's account and watched the series on it. " (Do you have any books on the American Civil War?)" He asked Zoe. "Marie? Can you come here for a moment?!" Zoe called out. Marie got up and went to her. "I'm wondering, are you interested in the American Civil War?" She asked her. "No, not that I'm aware of, is Ri Dae-Jung interested?" Marie replied. "He asked me if I had any books on it." Zoe said. "I think dad has some." Marie replied. Chapter 2: Convention "Everyone, we're going to a comic convention!" Zoe announced. The children went and got dressed, Larry as Mickey Mouse, Ri Dae-Jung as the Winter Soldier from the Marvel films, Marie as Rey from Star Wars and Laura as Elsa from Frozen. Ri Dae-Jung used grey temporary paint that wouldn't come off when he nudged his arm and took more makeup just in case and a grey skintight glove, he drew vertical lines to amke it look robotic with the red star on top, he drew on the glove which he was wearing with the pencil, Marie helped him with the star on top of the left arm. He also parted his hair in the middle with a woman's hairbrush and was untied. When arriving, Ri Dae-Jung and Marie stayed close together. Unlike his normal counterpart, he got on well with the shy and timid Marie, and he treated her better. He was even strong enough to piggyback her. A little boy approached the two. Marie used her Build a Bear, Ruby, who was in a Kylo Ren costume as a prop. "Can I have a picture?" He asked. Ri Dae-Jung put her down. "Can he hold the teddy bear?" His mother asked. "No." She said. "Please." He pleaded. "아, 젠장 (Aw, s***)" Ri Dae-Jung said as he noticed the boy's lip quivering. He used a prop gun that looked like an AK-47 to make for the gun carried around in the film and a prop knife. "Please....." He whimpered. Ri Dae-Jung got paper and wrote in English. "Please respect her wishes, she treats it like it's real person and doesn't want it getting touched." It had read. Two females came up to him, they seemed at least 15. "Can we have photos with you?" They asked He nodded, he was fully aware of the Marvel film's popularity, mostly with teenage girls, he has teenagers go up to him and ask him for photos. One of the girls got out her camera and took a photo of herself, her friend and Ri Dae-Jung. The boy was now throwing a tantrum. Marie looked terrified, and on the verge of crying herself. Ri Dae-Jung went up to her. " (Marie, you are not a bad person because you won't give Ruby to him)" He said. The boy's mother noticed how protective the Winter Soldier cosplayer was of the Rey cosplayer. He gently calmed her down. "I'm sorry, your son can't hold him." She said in a weak voice. Chapter 3: Video Game Shop Marie, Ri Dae-Jung, Danny and Zoe went into a video game shop. Several minutes later, they found Ri Dae-Jung looking at a Yu-Gi-Oh! theme deck. "Marie, are you into Yu-Gi-Oh!?" Zoe asked Marie. "Not that I'm aware of, but Min-Li kept saying that Seto Kaiba, one of the characters, was attractive and admitted several times to me that she had a crush on him." Marie said. Marie walked over to him. "Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ri Dae-Jung?" She asked him. He nodded. Ri Dae-Jung became an instant fan after he was taught how to play by some of Marie's classmates. Danny walked over to the boy. "You want it?" Danny asked the boy.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86